Corazón animatronico
by OnstiWelt
Summary: Una historia de amor entre un animatronico y un ser humano. Chica es un animatronico que es feliz de formar parte de una pizzería famosa llamada 'Freddy fazbears pizza' Pero una serie de anomalías causaran la destrucción de esa felicidad, para llevarla a otra.
1. Chapter 1

La posición en la que me encontraba inmóvil en lo alto de una tarima junto a mis compañeros, me daba una muy buena vista de todo el entorno del comedor, podía ver a la mayoría de los adultos y sobre todo, la gran cantidad de niños que llenaban el restaurante todos los días. Muy pocos son primerizos en este lugar, la mayoría ya ha venido muchísima veces, y por alguna extraña razón puedo recordar cada rostro que he visto desde que tengo memoria, eso me hace encariñarme más y más de ellos cada día. Ver a niños jugueteando por aquí y por allá, verlos felices disfrutando de su comida, de la música, y del compañerismo de sus amigos. Y lo que más me conmueve es que yo soy parte de esa felicidad. Soy parte del mejor restaurante de pizzas del mundo, Freddy fazbears pizza!

La fortuna de estar en lo más alto de la sala es que puedo observar la mirada dulces de los niños que pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro en frente de mí y de mis compañeros, uno de ellos es Freddy, un oso bonachón que siempre va con un micrófono a la mano, es el vocalista de las canciones que solemos "tocar" en el restaurante. El segundo es Bonnie un conejo morado con orejas enormes y muy simpáticas a la vista.

Me llamo "Chica", soy una pollita amarilla que siempre lleva un delantal en el cuello, el cual lleva por escrito "let's eat", no cabe duda que es una referencia a la pizzería.

También hay otro, pero él no se encuentra a menudo en el escenario donde mostramos nuestro show.

El suele dar su propio espectáculo de una forma solista. Se trata de "Foxy el pirata", un zorro con una apariencia un poco curiosa, lleva un garfio por mano incluyendo un parche en el ojo, y lo gracioso es que él no tiene razones para usarlo. Supongo que a los niños les agrada mucho el tema de la piratería incluyendo que Foxy suele interactuar más con ellos, eso podría explicar porque suele ser el favorito de muchos.

Pasando ya las horas la pizzería ya estaba cerrada, y la luz anaranjada que suele aparecer antes de que anochezca, me hacía poder ver mi sombra sobre gran parte de las mesas del comedor.

A pesar de que a simple vista la pizzería se encontraba vacía, podía escuchar el eco de una persona adulta, a la cual probablemente se encontrase en otra sala.

Si, entonces te esperamos mañana temprano-dijo una voz que apenas alcanzaba a escuchar-por favor, se puntual, el gerente te recibirá-.

Ya cuando la voz se detuvo, escuche una puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Tras de eso, comenzaron a escucharse pasos, pasos que se aproximaban hacia la sala en donde nos encontrábamos.

De las peques sombras salió un hombre alto y delgado, pero no podía distinguir del todos su rostro. Siguió su camino dirigiéndose a la salida, y al momento de abrirla giro su mirada hacia nosotros.

Bueno chicos, esta será su última noche solos, nos vemos mañana-dijo antes de salir y tras de él cerrar la puerta.

Nuestra última noche solos? acaso traerán a otro animatronico para que sea nuestro nuevo compañero?

Si es ese el caso, estamos dispuestos a recibir a un nuevo amigo en la pizzería.

Y sé que Freddy piensa lo mismo.

Todos nosotros estamos de alguna manera, por así decirlo... "Condenados" a repetir los mismos movimientos durante toda nuestra vida. Entretener a las mismas personas y con el pasar del tiempo a otras nuevas, así será hasta el día en que nos desechen. Después de todo, solo somos muñecos de metal llenos de tornillos y circuitos.

Bueno, esto es Freddy fazbears pizza, y nuestro tiempo aquí será muy largo.

Y si eso es estar condenado... Pues puedo considerarme afortunada.

Mi vista comenzó a decaer.


	2. Chapter 2: Pulsaciones

Una vez más aquí.

La luz del día brillaba enormemente como siempre, me encanta la luz del sol al caer sobre este lugar. No cabe duda que el sonido de la música y las risas de los niños sean algo que no cambiaría por nada, pero la tranquilidad que suele despertar este lugar por las mañanas es tan apacible que me tranquiliza.

La pizzería aun no abre sus puertas, pero no tardarán en hacerlo para que comencemos nuestro show de siempre, a pesar de las incontables veces que he hecho esto, nunca dejare de tener nervios al público. Aunque suene divertido, suelo tener pánico escénico. Pero bueno, siempre tengo a mis amigos para acompañarme.

Mi atención termina en un pequeño gorro de fiesta tirado en el suelo y no dejo de mirarlo durante escasos segundos.

Ese gorro de fiesta al parecer lo tiraron de la mesa.

Pero ese gorro no se encontraba en el suelo después que el gerente dejara la pizzería ayer.

A veces me pregunto qué es exactamente lo que nos sucede cuando ya no hay nadie en el restaurante por las noches.

Lo único que puedo recordar es que nos movemos de posición cada noche. Siempre ha sido así desde que estamos vivos, y había llegado a la conclusión de que estaba teniendo ese pequeño fenómeno que los humanos suelen llamar "sueños", pero... Ya no estoy del todo segura.

Nos movemos por varios lugares, y cada lugar es el mismos que visitamos siempre.

Puedo recordar cada punto en donde estuve por la noche.

El primer punto fue en el comedor, me había movido apenas unos cuantos metros debajo del escenario. Bonnie ya había dejado su sitio antes que yo, pero a Freddy nunca lo he visto dejar su puesto. La razón más probable y lógico es que el deja su puesto una vez que ya no estoy ahí.

La siguiente imagen en mi cabeza me mostraba pasillos muy oscuros.

Y el siguiente lugar en donde me encontraba era un punto nuevo, me encontraba en "pirate cuve", "la cueva pirata de Foxy" y por supuesto, Foxy se encontraba dentro. Pero, había un letrero afuera de su cueva. En ese momento me entro una preocupación muy grande al recordar lo que se leía.

"Fuera de servicio".

Es verdad, no he visto a Foxy desde hace semanas, quien sabe cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera de servicio.

Solo espero que al pobre Foxy no le allá sucedido algo muy grave, es un zorro muy tierno y simpático como para que le suceda algo malo, espero que lo repongan pronto.

De todo lo que recuerdo... creo que eso es lo único importante.

Pasaron pocos minutos y el gerente ya estaba en la pizzería y adentrado en su oficina, no cambiaría el letrero de "cerrado a "abierto" hasta que los demás empleados llegasen.

El gerente es una persona de verdad simpática, y suele ser una persona muy bromista. Una vez llegue a escuchar uno de sus chistes que contaba a sus compañeros de trabajo. Se trataba de una pareja, la novia le pregunta a su novio, "amor, crees que soy muy bajita"? el novio le responde, "pues tienes una estatura común", y ella pregunta, "De veras?", y el novio contesta, "si, comúnduende".

El chiste me gustó tanto que si hubiese tenido la capacidad de reírme en ese momento, todos pensarían que me habría vuelto loca. No cabe duda que el gerente es buena persona que trata de apoyar muchísimo a su compañeros.

Logro escuchar el sonido de la puerta principal abrirse muy lento, que extraño no solemos tener clientes tan temprano.

Los pasos comienzan a escucharse cuando entra al restaurante, la carencia de ruido dentro hace que sus pasos hagan un gran eco en el fondo del comedor, al parecer se trata de solo una persona.

Se detiene justo del otro lado del comedor por unos pocos segundos, su apariencia resulta visible ahora, vuelve a caminar de un lado a otro como si estuviese perdido, se detiene cerca de las mesas para observarnos, pero no logro distinguir con claridad su rostro. Y como si pudiese a ver leído mi pensamiento, se aproximó a paso lento hacia el escenario.

Pero se detuvo rápidamente dándose cuenta que por poco pisaba el gorro de fiesta que se encontraba en el suelo, se agacho para recogerlo y lo sostuvo en su mano observándolo unos pocos instantes, para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. Continúo su camino hasta llegar a los pies del escenario, ahora podía verlo claramente, no es una persona muy adulta, aparenta aproximadamente unos 25 o 26 años de edad, es de piel clara y de ojos cafés. Nunca lo había visto antes, debe ser su primera vez en este lugar, en ese caso como me gustaría darle a la bien venida, pero supongo que eso resultará imposible.

Buenos días-dijo sin dejar de sonreír y observando el gorros de fiesta-de quien es el cumpleaños?

Hace tiempo que un adulto no se dirigía a nosotros y menos hablando de forma sarcástica. Debo admitir que el comentario fue simpático y me da gracia que crea que no lo podemos escuchar, que no estamos vivos, que reacción tendría si supiese que somos todo lo contrario?

El joven miro de nuevo el gorro y giro de vuelta hacia nosotros.

De repente hizo algo que no me esperaría, trato de subir al escenario.

Ya arriba, el joven se encontraba mirándonos con mucha curiosidad, y no me sorprende del todo. Solo esperaba que no lo reprendieran por estar ahí arriba, pero a él parecía no importarle.

Caminó en frente de Bonnie hasta llegar a Freddy y siguió hasta llegar a mí. Se acercó, y comencé a sentirme más y más incómoda al tenerlo cerca, no se quién es, y no sé qué intenciones tiene aquí, todo el que entra es solo para pasarla bien junto con amigos y familia comiendo una deliciosa pizza.

Este lugar ha de ser muy aburrido por las noches-dijo con un susurro-también ustedes deberían divertirse-.

Lo que más quería ahora es que bajara de aquí lo más pronto posible, no quería que este día empezase mal por este chico al invadir el escenario. Se acercó a mí y me coloco el gorro de fiesta.

Listo-dijo con tono triunfante-ahora luces más guapa-.

Esas palabras... A pesar que era imposible que yo articulará una sola palabra, sentí mucha necesidad de decirle algo, de agradecerle por este gesto, nunca nadie me había colocado un gorro de fiesta y mucho menos alguien me habría dicho esa palabra. Y algo que me puso nerviosa, es que el extraño sujeto no paraba de sonreírme.

-He muchacho, que es lo que estás haciendo ahí arriba?-logre escuchar la voz grave del gerente-quiero que bajes de ahí ahora.

-Oh! Buenos días!- el extraño bajo del escenario, para aproximarse rápidamente hacia el gerente.

-se te ofrece algo muchacho?-preguntó el gerente

-Hola, vengo por el puesto vacante de guardia nocturno.

-ya veo, y al parecer tratas de familiarizarte rápido con ellos 3 cierto?

-bueno, estaré aquí un buen tiempo, así que sería bueno acostumbrarme a ellos

-acompañe a mi oficina para que llenes unos papeles por favor.

-si señor-asintió.

"Guardia nocturno", así que no era un nuevo animatronico el que vendría hoy a hacernos compañía, es un humano que estará con nosotros durante todas las noches.

"Ahora luces más guapa", esas palabras fueron tan dulces.

-por cierto...- comenzó a hablar de nuevo el gerente-olvide tu nombre.

-Mike Schmidt, es un placer.


End file.
